fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive
Gildarts Clive 'is one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class mages. Gildarts is widely accepted by all the members as the strongest member in the guild under Makarov. Whether or not he is as powerful as Makarov is widely debated. He is frequently absent in the guild due to the nature of the requests he receives. He is widely referred by members of the Fairy Tail Guilds as "that geezer". His back shows a man with spikey hair, wearing a tattered cloak. His infamy as a mage was also commented upon by the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla: "... Erza and Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts... Their names spread as far as my own hometown..."'Fairy Tail'' manga, Chapter 64. Jose comments on S-Class Fairy Tail members, and Salamander. Gildarts went out of the guild 3 years ago to carry out his job, and recently has returned to the guild. He is rumoured to have taken both a 10-year-job as well as a 100-year-job, which is classified above the SS rank jobs as the difficulty is ranked on how long it would take for completion. His long-term periodic absences may be the reason for Makarov's decision for dropping Gildarts out of equation as his successor, and why no attempt of communication was made during the Phantom-Fairy Tail War.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 69. Makarov mentions Gildarts in considering the future Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He also seems to be an incredibly popular and important mage throughout the town as well, as his impending arrival is subject to a large bell being rung in a "special manner" to notify people of his coming. Also the Fairy Tail mages seem to burst into celebration as a reaction to his arrival, indicating that unlike Mystogan who is virtually unknown and Laxus who was generally disliked due to his attitude, he is extremely well liked by the town and everyone at Fairy Tail. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Gildarts is declared as one of Laxus Dreyar's rivals for the title of "Strongest man in Fairy Tail" alongside Mystogan. Fighting Festival arc After the Tower of Paradise, where Natsu was resting in Lucy Heartfilia's apartment (healing from the side-effects of eating Aetherion) Lucy asked whether Laxus was "really strong" Happy replied by saying he was probably the strongest person in the guild, except for Gildarts.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 106. Happy mentions Gildarts. When Laxus tried to take over the guild, at the Caldia Cathedral Mystogan confronted him. When asked, by Laxus, about the rumours circulating as to who was the strongest member of Fairy Tail, Mystogan (without hesitation) replied "I would propose Gildarts". Whilst there was no direct mutual agreement voiced by Laxus he did state, "eh, he's no use... he ain't coming back"Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 119. Laxus' response to Mystogun stating he though Gildarts was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, which could imply that Laxus did "agree" that Gildarts was indeed powerful but due to his elongated absence was void from the discussion. Current Events Gildarts finally returns to the guild after being away for three years. Everyone seems happy to see him as bells chime for his return. Mirajane also states that Gildarts has also been on an one hundred year mission, indicating that either he is over one hundred years old, or this could imply his power. By extension this could indicate Markarov's power as he is the master of Fairy Tail and the only member in the guild equal or possibly greater to Gildarts. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members